La roue tourne
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Un petit OS, en réponse à un défi, qui mélange un peu de colère avec un petit truc mignon et qui tourne autour de Futakuchi, Aone et Kamasaki. (Résumé pourri, mais c'est bien connu, je suis nulle pour ça!)
Auteur: Lil's

Titre: La roue tourne.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Personnages: Et non pour une fois je n'écris pas sur l'équipe d'Aoba, je me concentre sur Dateko avec Futakuchi, Kamasaki et Aone!

Note:  
 **Défi** : La roue de la fortune. **Forum ff** : Troisième gymnase. **Thème 37** : Plier bagage – Retour en arrière.  
Enjoy!

* * *

\- Il était temps, S'exclama le brun en entrant dans les vestiaires. Il n'était pas seul. Kamasaki était déjà là, un carton à ses pieds, le nez dans son casier. Les troisièmes années n'avaient plus besoin de venir jouer. Ils devaient se concentrer sur leur avenir et un par un, ils venaient récupérer leurs affaires. Moniwa avait été l'un des premiers tandis que le blond était l'un des derniers.

\- J'avais fait exprès de venir tôt pour ne pas voir ta gueule!  
\- Perdu, je suis le capitaine, je dois arriver tôt pour donner l'exemple.  
\- Toi, donner l'exemple ? Me fait pas rire. Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est te moquer des autres!

Futakuchi leva les yeux au plafond, toujours dans la provocation. Au fond, il n'en menait pas large. Il venait de passer du statut de kohai problématique à celui de capitaine responsable de l'équipe. Ce n'était pas la position qui lui convenait et il avait très envie de revenir en arrière et garder le plus longtemps possible ses senpais avec lui. Mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer. Alors sa façon de se protéger était devenu l'attaque, même s'il savait qu'à cet instant précis, il allait blesser son senpai. Ce dernier ne devait pas plus avoir envie de partir.

\- Déjà, commence par changer ton attitude et peut-être que tu pourras enfin devenir un capitaine un peu correct!

Du coin de l'oeil, le châtain vit son senpai serrer le poing. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas en coller une au plus jeune. Ce dernier le provoquait comme toujours, mais aujourd'hui c'était le pire moment pour le faire. En plus, personne ne serait là pour les arrêter.

\- Pourquoi changer mon attitude pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas demandé ?, Souffla Futakuchi en commençant à se changer. Il eut à peine ôter sa chemise que le blond le plaqua contre le casier d'à côté. Le châtain grimaça sur le coup alors que le blond le foudroyait du regard.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que derrière ton air de petit con, tu étais quelqu'un de bien. J'ai toujours cru que tu ferais le meilleur capitaine de tous les secondes années alors ne va pas foutre en l'air ça maintenant !

Le plus jeune resta un moment interdit, jusqu'à ce que la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre. Aone venait d'arriver et restait planté à l'entrée, regardant les deux autres qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis quelques minutes. Kamasaki finit par relâcher Futakuchi et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je terminerai plus tard, j'ai autre chose à faire, Dit-il en passant la porte une fois qu'Aone se fut poussé. Ce dernier ne lâchait pas son ami du regard, espérant une explication mais Futakuchi se contenta de se décaler, laissant le casier d'Aone libre, et reprit son activité première, c'est-à-dire changer d'uniforme. Il prit tout de même la peine de refermer du bout du pied le casier de leur senpai et de pousser le carton devant pour ne pas gêner les autres.

Les deux restèrent un moment sans parler, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsque le plus grand des deux arrêta de bouger que le châtain ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil. Le visage de ce dernier semblait comme toujours dénudé d'expressions, du moins au regard de tous, mais pour le nouveau capitaine, quelque chose avait changé. La moindre microexpression lui sautait aux yeux depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, même si des fois, la signification de celles-ci lui échappait.

\- Allez change-toi vite!, S'exclama Kenji en donnant une petite tape dans le dos du plus grand. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant le t-shirt qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il avait hérité du numéro un que portait Kamasaki auparavant.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que les senpais partent et que tu prends la place de Kamasaki que ça va changer.

Le châtain avait compris qu'Aone avait été jaloux de Kamasaki. Il avait hérité du numéro de celui-ci et en voyant Kamasaki plaquer Futakuchi contre les casiers il avait été jaloux. Il pensait que son ami n'avait d'yeux que pour le blond et qu'il ne pourrait prendre la relève dans ces conditions. Mais il se trompait lourdement. Kenji l'attrapa doucement et l'obligea à lui faire face. Il espérait que personne n'allait arriver car il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer si doux devant les autres.

\- Après tout, tu as toujours été mon numéro un.

Futakuchi ne voulait pas être complètement honnête. Sa fierté l'empêchait de laisser sortir les mots qui pesaient si lourdement sur sa conscience. Mais avec Aone, il savait qu'il pouvait en dire un peu, sans être jugé. Et pour une fois, il avait été plutôt honnête.

\- Par contre, va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi on a hérité d'un enfant aussi problématique. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça ... Et ne me sors pas que c'est le karma, sinon je te quitte!

Reprenant sa place initiale, le châtain n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de détourner la conversation. Il se sentait déjà rougir de honte après avoir sorti quelque chose d'aussi mieilleux. D'un autre côté, quand il avait vu le visage d'Aone se détendre, il ne pouvait pas regretter d'avoir dit ça.

\- Senpai! J'espère que vous êtes motivés, car je vais tout défoncer aujourd'hui!

Quand on parlait du loup, Kogane venait de faire une entrée plus que fracassante au vu du bruit que la porte avait fait en heurtant le mur. Futakuchi poussa un long soupir tandis qu'Aone hochait la tête pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Ils n'auraient clairement pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec de tels co-équipiers.

* * *

Et oui, je termine là-dessus, mais je trouvais ça bien ... quand j'y pensais. Anyway. Normalement j'ai bien respecté mes thèmes (oui j'ai pris les deux, j'aime les défis!) et pour une fois, je n'ai pas fait un truc drôle. Mais les thèmes m'ont pas inspiré quelque chose de drôle. Et ça fait pas de mal de changer un peu, non ? En plus, j'ai fait exprès de terminer sur quelque chose de mignon!


End file.
